Girls Are Just SO Scary
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Just our favorite guy heroes getting freaked out by their 'beloved' girlfriends. Can't ya just feel da love? Rated T4FUN! One-shot.


**A/N: **Writing this out of pure genius-ness. One-shot! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO, because if I did, Pegasi would be flying all over the world dropping stink bombs. =P

**Girls Are Just SO Scary**

**Part 1: **Percabeth/ PercyXAnnabeth

Percy shuddered. He was _never _stealing Annabeth's Oreos again. _Ever._

He was currently hiding out behind the Hades Cabin, praying to everyone that he wouldn't be found until she had cooled off.

He peeked out and saw her storming around the training fields; her eyes turned on full power with her legendary Death Glare.

FYI: Annabeth's Death Glare has been known to rival all male gods death glares added together. Which is _exactly _why Percy was cowering behind a lame cabin wall.

He felt his legs turn to Jell-O and he slid down, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, and at the same time hugging his body and muttering comforting words to himself.

He stole a quick look again to see if she was anywhere near him, sighing in relief when he saw her head towards the forest, muttering incoherent words that seemed to go along the lines of, "Kill Percy", and "Let some monsters pay for what he did for now."

Percy groaned and placed his face in his hands, knowing that as a demi-god he was going to die earlier than an average human being but he never expected his girlfriend, of all people, to send him to the Underworld.

Good heavens, our Percy is doomed.

He hastily stood up and grabbed an abandoned broomstick that was conveniently sitting next to him so that he might have a chance to protect himself from the she-devil that might jump out at him any second or so.

He darted behind the other cabin's to avoid being seen too much and with much luck, made right behind his own cabin. Tyson was staying over, so that meant Annabeth wouldn't dare try to set up anything in his room.

…At least, he hoped.

He crept up on the side of his cabin, using his fingers to slightly hoist him up to see through the windows. Unfortunately for him, he noticed that all the curtains were drawn close, so he could only see multi-colored sea horses surrounded by bubbles. Hey! They were a gift from Tyson, and no! He did _not_ like them so much he went to the underwater Wal-Mart to get the matching bedspreads, covers, and pillow cases. Because he _didn't_!

Oops, getting off topic, aren't we? Not to mention that he had matching pajamas and sea horse slippers…but you don't need to know that, do you?

ANYWAY! He darted toward the front of his cabin, swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

He looked around him to see a dim light on, and his eyes widened to see an unconscious Tyson tied to a chair with a white cloth (which Percy recognized as his sock) to prevent him from making any understandable words.

Percy then froze, realizing that if Tyson was tied up, that meat that Annabeth was…

"Nice to see you, Percy."

Oh no. This was _bad. _

He held up his broomstick in front of him desperately, trying to buy some time before his torture began.

But WAIT! Before all you readers think that a broomstick is pathetic weapon or whatever, let me tell you straight off the bat that this broomstick was taller than Percy and that the stick was _REALLY_ hard and the fuzzy thingy part at the end was like a _porcupine's_ back. But of course, it looked super-duper-duper lame compared to Annabeth's gleaming dagger. Not to mention that if you add her sadistic grin to the equation, you get Percy dropping his broomstick and saying a not so cheerful 'HELLO' to his doom.

Tsk tsk, poor poor Percy.

The Poseidon Cabin shook from the screams.

_Somwhere in Olympus…_

Apollo stopped writing down his new (and totally awesome, at least, in his opinion) haikus when he heard a faint scream of some sort. He shrugged, probably some random demigod seeing a monster. Poor kid…ooooo waffles! And butter and syrup! YUM!

**Part 2: **Gruniper/ GroverXJuniper

Grover gulped as three words kept replaying themselves over and over again in his head.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE!_

Oh yes, he just _had _eat all 23 baskets of strawberries that Juniper was saving for their 2-year anniversary. Now she was stomping around like a mad woman, screeching for Grover to come out so that she can kick him so hard that he was going to scream louder than Aphrodite when she had a bad hair day die slowly and how he could eat so many berries in just the 30 minutes she left the berries alone.

He sighed. _Totally _feeling the love.

He was so complaining to the other girls for changing his sweet Juniper into a horrible minotaur. After hanging out with them for a few months, gone was the sweet and shy Juniper and in came the Furious Green _HOOLIGAN._

But can you blame the guy/goat/satyr/faun/goat dude? The berries had JUST turned ripe and they were mocking him, sitting in those baskets. ARGH!

Grover scanned grounds from his tree branch, checking to see if Juniper was anywhere near. She seemed to be out of sight so he sighed and let his body relax, but froze when he saw what was right down below him.

A big. Full. Basket. Of. Ripe. _BLUEBERRIES._

Oh, sweet Artemis, today was his lucky day. Time to dig in!

….

Grover let out quite a big belch after he finished that wonderful treat. Of course, with his head on Cloud 9, he failed to notice a shadow coming straight toward him and until the sunlight was being blocked out.

"Oh, hi Juniper…."

"….*seeth*…"

"…..JUNIPER!?"

He squealed and tried to scramble away, but stopped when he heard a loud 'whiiiiiiiiiiiir' noise. He slowly turned his head and let his jaw drop when he saw girlfriend pulling the string of a chainsaw, grinning down like a maniac at him.

"First, you eat all the strawberries I gathered for our anniversary tomorrow. Then, you run away from your punishment. Finally, you eat my precious BLUEBERRIES!?"

"…..Yes."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Grover ran, his stomach (bulging from the berries he ate) bouncing in front of him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP! REVENGE WILL BE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINEEEEEE!"

The campers stared in bewilderment as they watched a (temporarily) fat bellied satyr being chased by a nymph with a chainsaw. An amused Nico Di Angelo stared down at the chaos the couple were making from his balcony, wondering how in the _world _he was semi-friends with that guy.

Nico shrugged. If anyone asked, he would just blame Percy.

**Part 3: **Willssa/ WillXNyssa

Will didn't know how intimidating the items in a tool box could be until now.

His girlfriend was currently holding a very scary and very _fast _wireless electrical drill in one hand a _very _large hammer in the other. Not to mention all the other stuff hanging from her tool-belt.

Yep, he'd done it.

He'd forgotten about Percy telling him not to insult how much girls eat.

Of course, Will being Will, completely forgot that piece of precious advice.

He'd just HAD to say that only fat people eat that many pancakes. Man, he was and _idiot. _

Honestly, in his opinion, she was just overreacting. But maybe that's just him…..naw, probably all guys think that. But he figured he should keep this piece of info to himself for now. Seeing the situation he was in…yea, not the best time.

He darted away from her, dodging the screwdrivers she was shooting at him and winced when and occasional nail literally _nailed _his head.

As he started to change direction, he smashed into someone.

Grover stared.

Will stared.

Juniper screeched.

Nyssa raged.

Grover and Will join forces.

They panic and run together.

Juniper and Nyssa join forces.

They chase their stupid boyfriends together.

Oh yes, they're the BEST of BUDS.

Teeeheee, oh look at them having fun!

Nyssa tossed the electric drill and took out her giant wrench and started gaining speed, Juniper right by her side.

Maybe they should pick up Annabeth on their way…

Just as they passed the Poseidon Cabin, Percy burst out, bruised and battered, saw Grover and Will, linked arms with them and ran on with them.

Annabeth saw the girls snatched a nearby random paintball gun and ran with them. Nyssa grinned, perfect timing!

I'm starting to see a pattern here, anybody else?

Nico was about to leave his balcony until he noticed 3 figures with purple and red running with sand clouds behind them and three more figures with shiny things and sand clouds behind them as well darting after them.

Nico grinned. He should stay out here more often.

**Part 4: **Leyna/ LeoXReyna

Leo grinned. Who would've thought that the almighty, ferocious, and cruel Roman leader, (a.k.a his girlfriend) was possessive of jelly beans.

His grin dropped when he remembered that said person was probably following him quickly. Honestly, he just took ONE FRICKIN JELLYBEAN.

And the BOOM! You just got your grave dug.

He crept into his mini garage, where all his chariots and other vehicles were. If he could juuuuust get to his motorcycle he would be able to slip in his key and be outta there.

One good thing for him: An angry Reyna is a reckless Reyna which means she would be very busy screaming and smashing than to quickly follow him.

Bad thing: Her freaky dogs were on his tail.

He grinned as he managed to slide onto his bike but let out a scream when he felt the silver one bite his foot.

He shook his foot, trying to get the stupid toy off his foot while he tried jamming his key into the ignition.

Bingo! He smirked as the key slipped in he started his way down the tunnel to the outside world, which, sadly, is the way he came from.

So he grinned cheekily as he passed a fuming Reyna, flashing her a peace sign and sped out of there, slightly freaking out when she screeched at her dogs to follow him. But seeing them run off toward a jar of beef jerky he knocked over. Oh well, no worries.

As he drove, he saw Percy, Grover, and Will running away from some…she demons.

He sped up and started driving next to them and pulled Percy up behind him. The poor guy continuously thanked Leo, while Grover and Will desperately begged him to take them as well.

Leo started to go faster until he heard an engine roaring, and a gun loading.

He and Percy turned their heads to see Reyna on a bulky motorcycle driving straight toward them with Annabeth loading her paintball gun behind her.

Uh oh.

As those four drove off, we shouldn't forget to see Grover and Will.

Grover was desperate and got a brilliant idea, he started rolling like a giant bowling ball, abandoning Will.

…

Nico snickered at them, boy was this entertaining. He had gotten a Dr. Pepper and was currently sipping from it with a straw, enjoying the show. The best part was, he didn't even have to pay.

He smirked, being single wasn't so bad. He leaned against the rail and continued to enjoy the show.

…

Leo threw gumballs behind him, trying to get away. Luckily, Percy was shielding most of the shots, so Leo could concentrate on driving.

"PERCY! THROW THESE JELLYBEANS! QUICK! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, THROW SOME OREOS TOO!"

Percy turned around in his seat, so that he and Leo's backs were facing each other, and took a few heroic shot to the stomach, chest, and nose.

He tossed the snacks and gaped when he saw Reyna screech the bike to a stop and Annabeth scrambling off to gather the snacks in a bag before hopping back on.

At least they got about 30 seconds ahead of them.

**Part 5: **Jasper/ JasonXPiper

Jason wished he could go back in time and stop himself from accidently kicking Piper's beloved Converse into a bucket of hot pink _permanent _paint.

Now he was facing the wrath of an angry charmspeaker. He was very scared. He wanted his Daddy Zeus to save him.

He whimpered as she slowly neared him, the shadows around her seeming to grow larger by the second.

"I am going to torture you in the worst way possible."

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE SPARE ME!"

"You are going to do the….chicken duck dance."

Jason's eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Piper smirked and turned on her charmpower…

"Do. The. Sacred. Chicken. Duck. Dance."

"NOOOOOOOOO-!"

Jason put both his arms on his hip, forming a kind of triangle on the side of his torso, forming the chicken wings, then started wagging them back and forth and crouched and jumped and crouched and jumped ect. And repeatedly saying 'SQWACK SQWACK' over and over again.

Piper and Jason didn't join the marathon of revenge, but was still in plain sight of Nico.

Said son of Death smirked as he opened his 4th can of Dr. Pepper, laughing and at Jason's fate. The poor guy.

**Part 6: **Tratie/ TravisXKatie

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS SS!"

Travis snickered, fully enjoying her anger. Katie looked absolutely furious as she chased him with a baseball bat, demanding that he return her real flowers and to get rid of the fake ones that he put in their place and that she was going to burn everything he owned.

She landed a hit on his side and grinned triumphantly and continued to swing with that giant METAL baseball bat of hers.

Nico opened the mini fridge he had dragged out there and started on can of Coke, deciding that he was getting tired of Dr. Pepper and then noticed Katie and her baseball bat chasing a limping Travis.

Wonderful, he thought with glee. New entertainment!

**Part 7: **Connew/ ConnorXDrew

Drew stared at her closet in horror.

All her clothes, shoes, accessories, _everything, _had been dyed with the mixture of colors with orange, purple, and neon green.

Connor snickered at her reaction, watching her through the window. Ever since she had a change of attitude, she was pretty nice to hang out with. One problem: she was part of the devil group. But who cares, right? Cuz Connor Stoll does not panic.

She then seemed to grow devil horns and a tail and she snatched her sparkly pink pitchfork.

Ooooooooooooo-k, Connor Stoll does panic. In the right situations, which this is.

He looked again and she was gone. He froze. That meant, he turned around to meet a devil Drew. At the back of his mind, Connor decided he should change his line.

Connor Stoll panics. But he does no wet his pants.

Pffffffffft….what a lie.

…

Nico had dragged out a couple a black lawn chairs along with a matching folding table. He had grabbed a couple of those three-face-mirror thingies and figured he might get a tan while watching his new favorite show. He slipped on his sunglasses and took a sip out of his ice cold Lemonade.

This was the life.

**Part 8: **Chrisse/ ChrisXClarisse

Chris felt like hiding in a hole.

He cringed when he saw Clarisse staring at her now demolished sword.

He almost wet his pants he saw her laugh evilly.

Where's his flying shoes when he needs them?

"Clarisse! ISN'T THIS TOO MUCH!?"

Chris was sweating up a storm, after all, who wouldn't if they were in his position?

He was currently being roasted over a fire. With him being tied to a pole and Clarisse slowly turning him above the hot flames.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!"

…

Nico was smirking in the sun until he smelled something burning. He snatched off his sunglasses and grinned at the sight of Chris being roasted.

"Nico did you see everything that's happening out there-"

Chiron and Mr. D stared at Nico, who was holding his sunglasses placed on his head with a glass of lemonade in one hand and his mirror thing in the other.

"Care to join me?"

Chiron and Mr. D looked at each other, looked at Nico, and grinned.

…

If you would look out onto Camp Half Blood you would see 3 pairs of couples chasing each other on motorcycles and someone doing a chicken-duck dance and someone roasting and someone with a sparkly pitchfork.

And if you would look at the Hades Cabin balcony you would see Mr. D, Chiron, and Nico sun tanning and sipping lemonade.

…

"Those girls are just…"

"Sooo…."

"Scary…"

"I know, right?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Boy, get us some Dr. Pepper and let's play some Gold Fish."

"Agreed. Get us some, Nico."

"….Fine. But I go first."

"…..Deal."

"…..Very well then."

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought about in a review please! ^^

I'm sorry if there are some mistakes but im really tired.

I don't really like Drew but I had thought of that idea and I wanted to pair Connor up with someone so there!

O, and tell me which Part you liked best!

1: PercyxAnnie

2: GrovxJuni

3: WillxNyss

4: LeoxRey

5: JasxPip

6: TravxKat

7: ConxDrew

8: ChrisxClari

Or 9: Nico! =P

Remember to leave me a review please!

Ooooooooooooooo! Do any of you like Owl City? Just askin'!


End file.
